Deride The Silent
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: When a shocking truth hits a child Wolfram he looses teh abilty to speak now being 16 he hasnt said 1 word and is constantly teased only one person stands up but will he sell Wolfram out to keep his role as the cool kid at school
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

" hey Wolfram". A little girl said sweetly with a card to the blonde child sitting on the bench.

" yes Elizabeth".

" happy Valentines day an I also heard you were heading back to Germany tonight".

" ah yes my mother, brothers, uncle, and I are leaving after school is over".

" oh well I hope you visit again". She said, bowed, and ran away just as the bell sounded for school to be over.

Wolfram stood holding his backpack waiting for his mother to pick him up. He waited, and waited, and waited but no one showed up. Around 4:30 Wolfram walked home home and found the gates open and the door wide open.

When Wolfram walked in he noticed everything was gone in his mothers room, his brothers rooms, and his uncles. The food was still in the cabinets and the living areas were still normal.

" did they forget me…". Wolfram said but refused to believed it. He went upstairs and took a bath then fell right asleep not even hungry.

10 years later Wolfram attended a Japanese school a family friend teaching him and pay for his fees but other than that he wasn't around. Wolfram taught himself many things like the basics and also learned to keep his eyes down. Wolfram hasn't spoken to anyone he lost his voice do to shock from the incident.

" Ready…Aim…FIRE". A guy held and a rubber band hit Wolfram in the back of the head.

" SCORE".

" NICE SHOT". A light blond boy wearing glasses said to another guy with brown hair and teal eyes.

" HA HA".

" hm". Wolfram just kept his head down and walked his way home passing a familiar black hair and black eyed boy in a baseball uniform.

Wolfram was always interested in talking to him but he really couldn't but he remembered the first thing he asked him something.

' Hey your Wolfram right". The black haired boy said turning around in his chair.

" oh". Wolfram nodded and looked down not looking him in the face.

" do you have the homework from yesterday I was gone and most of my friends are delinquents in this class".

" oh". Wolfram nodded and handed him the homework page and problem numbers.

" oh by the way I'm Yuri Shibuya thanks Wolf". Yuri smiled and then turned back around'.

Yuri doesn't even talk to him anymore because of 1 main problem and that would be…

" YURIIIII DID YOU SEE ALFORDS AIM". The light blonde said grabbing onto Yuri's arms like a clingy girlfriend.

" Sara it not nice to shoot people in the head with rubber bands". Yuri said to Sara who gave him the puppy dog face.

" AW but he's nothing just some emo".

" Sara don't say that".

" jeez your mean Yuri".

" not really get off my arm". Yuri said as Sara held on for dear life.

" buuuuuut Yuriiiiiiiii".

Wolfram stopped listening to their coversation and continued walking thinking. ' he's probably forgotten my name…AH'. Wolfram tripped on a chain that 2 more guys were holding out on purpose.

People around Wolfram laughed at him except for Yuri who actually rushed over and picked his stuff up until Sara knocked it out of his hands and clung to his arm again.

" YURI~ Don't touch his stuff come and help me with baseball".

" Sara I will in a bit you guys should stop this this is exactly why people get depressed here and hurt themselves honestly".

" but what do you care that thing is just that a thing".

" Eh Sara". Wolfram picked up his stuff and ran away tears forming in his eyes. "Eh".

" just ignore him". Sara said and ran over to Alford who was laughing with his friends.

" ggrrrr Sara you make me mad sometimes". Yuri said and went to turn when something hit his foot or more like he kicked it. He looked down to see a coverless book. " oh this must be Wolframs… I'll keep it safe and give it to him tomorrow in class". Yuri said to himself and then put the book in his bag then headed over to his friends.

Hours later Yuri sat on his bed thinking about Wolfram.

' I wish I could apologize to him about today but he won't even talk how can I talk to him with Sara around he obviously hates him think Shibuya think'. Yuri thought and then looked at Wolframs book. " oh…THAT'S IT". Yuri yelled and his brother popped in.

" YUU CHAN WHAT'S WRONG I HEARD YOU YELL".

" NOTHING PLEASE GET OUT IM TIRED NOW". Yuri said and flopped down throwing the blanket over his head.

' I'll get Wolfram to talk with me 1 way or another'. Yuri said staring at the book next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

The next day was Valentines Day and girl after girl tackled each other trying to give the group of boys chocolates. The group involved the following boys: Saralegui, Alford, Ken Murata, and Yuri Shibuya they're all best friends though Wolfram wondered if Sara was gay the way he clings onto Yuri most of the time.

" Sara please except these chocolates". The girls said holding out a box o chocolates.

" of course I will see Yuri I'm loved".

" never said you weren't". Yuri said and then spotted Wolfram sitting at his desk so while his friends, more like Sara, weren't looking he snuck over to Wolfram who stared at his desk.

Wolfram looked over to see Yuri holding his book he lost.

" you forgot it yesterday don't worry I kept it safe". Yuri said turning. " oh an incase you forgot my name is Yuri Shibuya Bielefeld san". Yuri said with a smile and then left back to Sara before he noticed he left.

' I know your name already'. Wolfram thought and opened his book to the inside cover and noticed a piece of paper folded inside. " Eh". Wolfram gave a confused look and opened it to see a note written by Yuri.

' I want to talk to you cause I'd like to know you more I don't believe the rumors and thought we could at least chat with out Sara around if you want to I mean I stay on the roof after school even I need time away from him'. Wolfram chuckled a little but I didn't go unnoticed by Yuri and Sara.

After class Wolfram was packing up when Sara walked over. He glared Wolfram in the eyes. Wolframs eyes were full of the innocence that of a child that look made Sara sick. Sara was about to raise his hand to slap him when Yuri called him over.

" SARA LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE".

" DON'T DEFEND THAT THING YURI~". Sara sang grinning over and clinging to Yuri's arm.

" SARA STOP CLINGING TO ME". Yuri said trying to pull out of Sara who just snuggled into Yuri's arm.

" oh Yuri come on".

' he's gay or maybe he had a sex change'. Wolfram thought and left the room and finished his classes a few problems here and there but Yuri seemed to be there at the right moment.

" HEY YU~RI~". Sara yelled and once again clung to Yuri's arm.

" ugh what".

" I got the Valentines Pocky's let's try that trick".

" NO WAY IN HELL SARA". Yuri said and tried to pull away from Sara.

" AAAAW COME ON YURI JUST ONCE I KNOW YOU LIKE POCKYS".

" NO MEANS NO SARA".

" OI it's that freak permission to shoot". Alford said aiming a rubber band at Wolfram's head.

" go for it make him cry". Sara said with a smile.

" GUYS DON'T". Yuri yelled but it was too late Alford had shot it and Wolfram turned his head and it shot him in the forehead just missing his eye.

" EH". Wolfram stood up knocking his chair over causing everyone to look. Yuri ran. Over and tried to see if Wolfram was ok because he was holding his hand over his eye.

" AW YOU MADE HIM CRY NICE WORK". Sara said pointing out a few stray tears falling down Wolframs face. The others laughed at Wolfram who in turn grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room.

" HA SUCH A BABY".

" NICE SHOT BEST ONE YET HA HA…HE SUCH A WIMP RIGHT YURI".

" not a smart idea Sara chan". Murata said a glare on his glasses.

" what why". Sara said clinging to Yuri.

" I SAID LET GO SARA". Yuri said and pushed Sara away then ran out of the room looking for Wolfram.

Yuri looked everywhere that wasn't locked and that was girls only until he gave up and headed up to the roof.

' he probably went home'. Yuri thought trying to catch his breath. " oh". Yuri heard sniffling and looked up to see Wolfram curled up and shaking.

" ah". Yuri stood up then ran over to the blonde who was startled hearing footsteps and tucked together even more. " OI Wolfram I found…you". Yuri said and picked Wolframs head up seeing his face stained with tears.

" ah".

" OI Wolf are you ok". Yuri said lifting Wolframs bangs up seeing a bruise forming from the center of a welt. " looks like those morons got you good…sorry I'll go get ice if you want".

" em". Wolfram shook his no then put his face back in his knees.

" Eh…sorry for Sara I don't know why he's always like this". Yuri said patting Wolfram head. " there there I don't really know how to make another guy calm down and feel better but if I learn something maybe next time I'll do a better Jo…Eh". Yuri was suddenly blushing at the fact that Wolfram was crying on his shoulder.

Wolframs arms were wrapped around Yuri's shoulders and he was practically sitting in Yuri's lap. Yuri had a small blush thinking how awkward their positions were. For the next 10 minutes Wolfram cried into Yuri's shoulder, Yuri patting him on the back of the head.

' now he's gonna make fun of me like the others he's probably chuckling with his huge smile'. Wolfram thought.

" Wolfram are you done now". Yuri said and Wolfram pushed away about to cry again when something was shoved in front of his face.

" ah".

" it's a Valentines Day pocky they're rare you can only get them on Valentines day they're the perfect gift for a lover the stores are probably sold out now".

" oh…". Wolfram sniffed it and then look at Yuri before taking a bite and his eyes lit up.

" good huh…want the rest".

" Eh".

" it's alright Sara's been trying to use the trick on me all day".

" ah". Wolfram tilted his head to the side with ? popping over top of his head.

" oh you don't know well it says these Pocky's are rare because they are only out in Valentines Day and because they say if you share 1 you fall in love with that person".

" Eh". ' what a stupid myth anyway how do you share one they're really small'.

" ha ha it's a funny myth we should try it just to see if it's real or not". Yuri said as Wolfram put half a heart pocky in his mouth.

" mmm". Wolfram looked at Yuri in shock uncertain if he was serious or joking.

" oh… HA HA THAT FACE WOLF PRICE LESS". Yuri yell and laughed receiving a small blush. " ah I'm not trying to be mean Wolf I'm just joking around". Yuri said and patted Wolframs back still chuckling.

" oh…hm".

" hey we should go if you'd like I'll bring you regular pocky's tomorrow alright". Yuri said and stood up stretching. He then out stretched a hand out to Wolfram who stared with this same innocent eyes.

" hm". Wolfram took Yuri's hand and pulled himself up and then realized how high up they were and wrapped around Yuri tightly.

" Eh what Wolf your scared of heights". Yuri said grabbing Wolframs arm.

" hm". Wolfram nodded and then realized he was hanging onto Yuri and backed away.

" oh your acting a bit weird…OI your parents don't mind you staying over at my house tonight do they". Yuri said a bit of question and asking in the sentence.

Wolfram quickly shook his head no Yuri a little confused but quickly regain himself.

" alright let's go to your house and then go to mine". Wolfram shook his head when Yuri brought up his house. " OI whats wrong". Wolfram write a note that said. ' you can't go there'.

" oh…alright I guess you can borrow my pajama's for a night". Yuri said as Wolfram picked up his things and then Yuri took his hand and led him out of the school Wolframs head down the whole time. When they reached outside Yuri noticed Sara glaring and Murata smirking.

" what's with that…grrrrr". Sara said Alford trying to calm him down.

" well if you 2 excuse me I have a date". Murata said and started walking away.

" what your going out, you got a date, with a girl".

" nope".

" online friend".

" I don't play online games can you believe me if I say I'm gay". Murata said smiling back at them.

" Eh". They stared blankly at Murata who's attention was taken away by a man resembling Wolfram but blue eyes and more manlier.

" ready to go babe".

" don't call me that Shinou". Murata said holding his books and walking away with Shinou.

" wow we're alone". Alford said and Sara chucked a book at his head. 

SORRY LATE CHAPTER SUPPOSE TO BE UP YESTERDAY OMG IT WOULD BE GREAT TO HAVE HEART POCKYS


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri and Wolfram walked down the street to Yuri's house. They talked on the way.

" so Wolf whats your favorite color". Yuri asked and Wolfram wrote something on a piece of paper then passed it to Yuri. "Blue I like black I guess it's natural it's my hair and eye color…why don't you talk Wolf". Wolfram grabbed the paper and once more wrote down his menage then gave it to Yuri.

" you forgot like how to speak or words". Yuri said and passed the paper back and received it once more. " you stop talking at a young age why". Yuri gave him the paper and read as he wrote. Four words laid in the new sentence.

" none of your business".

" that's kind of harsh but I get it you don't want it out in the world well sorry for my families weirdness".

" Eh". Yuri opened his door only to be attack by loving arms.

" HAPPY VALENTINES DAY YUU CHAN". A brown haired woman said Yuri trying to push her away.

" mother please I've brought a friend". Yuri said and the woman looked at Wolfram who was a bit scared. " oh this isn't your normal friends".

" yah this is Wolfram Von Bielefeld he sits behind me in math Sara likes to pick on him a lot".

" oh don't blame Sara Chan he's going through a ruff time with his fathers death".

" I know I know".

" Well Wolf chan I'm Miko Yuu Chans mama come in do you want a snack or something". The woman said but just got a blank stare. " oh".

" he's mute he doesn't talk".

" oh what a poor child". Miko said and hugged Wolfram. " your welcomed here anytime Wolf kun".

" ah…hm". Wolfram nodded the hug felt weird to him it was foreign he's never hugged a female at least not since he was really young he liked it.

" OI Wolf come to my room alright".

" YUU CHAN I MADE COOKIES".

" alright". Yuri said and Wolfram slowly followed him. Yuri stopped and they each took a cookie. It had been awhile since he had cookies last time Elizabeth gave him some sent from Germany. She had gone back with her father to look for Wolframs family and she often sent stuff over.

Yuri and Wolfram went to Yuri's room Wolfram thought it was a bit dull but his room was the same.

" my father and brother will be home in a while wanna watch a movie".

" hm". Wolfram nodded and Yuri put a DVD in to the DVD player. Wolfram picked up the DVD which turned out to be season 1 of Kyo Kara Maoh on DVD.

" it's a funny series my friends say I look like the other Yuri fellow and you kind of look like his fiancé Wolfram weird right".

" oh hm". Wolfram smiled as they pressed play.

Through most of the night they watch the show and laughed at some of the parts.

" that Yuri's really funny". Yuri chuckled and Wolfram laughed at the jealous Wolfram.

" hm Ha Ha".

" OI Wolf".

" hm". Wolfram showed he was listening while still watching the tv show.

" maybe next week I can come over to your house and meet your family". When hearing this Wolfram went silent and looked down depressed. " Eh did I say something wrong". Wolfram shook his head up and down and hid his face in his knees.

" Eh sorry I won't bring it up again don't be upset". Yuri said and turned back to the tv. He started laughing then Wolfram joined in as the anime Yuri was being bent over Wolfram's leg.

" YURI YURI". A child's voice rang as Yuri's door was sprung open.

" ah". A little girl with brown hair and eyes ran over and hugged Yuri.

" Yuri".

" oh hi Greta how was your week with the nice woman".

" Great she speaks a funny language".

" she's a friend mom met in a book store a few years ago".

" yah I like the accent but I can't pronounce her name she said that the man with her Tuesday was her son but she's too young for kids mama said…oh who's he". Greta pointed to Wolfram who looked up at her. " oh he's pretty he reminds me of…".

" Greta its not nice to point then compare someone to another anyway let me introduce you both… Greta this is Wolfram he doesn't talk so he's pretty quiet Wolf this is my adopted sister she's live with us for 5 years".

" hi". Greta said and stuck out her hand. Wolfram stared which soon turn to a smile and shook her hand.

" hm".

" anyway I came to tell you papa and Shori are home and dinners ready it's curry".

" mmm I love curry come on Wolf". Yuri said holding out his hand to Wolfram after standing up. After Wolfram excepted they walked out together to they dining room. " do you like curry". Yuri asked Wolfram who in turn tilted his head to the side.

" oh".

" I take it you've never had it then". Yuri said and Wolfram nodded.

" I heard you don't talk". Shori said out of the blue but Wolfram responded to that with a nod. It was quiet a bit after curry was served until Shori asked another question. " is your parents ok with you staying over". Wolfram nodded his head as quickly as he could. " I see…does your mother know where you are".

" Shori". Yuri said a bit angry.

" I'm just asking him questions".

" so".

All of a sudden Wolfram stood up and ran into Yuri's room.

" nice going Shori". Yuri said and went to his room. He opened it to see Wolfram sitting curled up in a ball sniffling. " wolf". Yuri said putting a hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

" mmmm". In a second Wolfram's arm were wrapped around Yuri's shoulders.

" oh don't cry". Yuri said and patted Wolfram's back and head. " don't let anything Shori says affect you alright".

Wolfram put his face near Yuri's neck and snuggled into him.

" it's ok you don't have to tell us about your family just yourself".

" EEEH". Wolfram lipped on Yuri's neck but Yuri couldn't understand what he was saying.

" what Wolf". Yuri asked and a few seconds later Yuri felt a pair of lips kissing his neck. " Eh Wolf". Yuri fell back and slid down the door. Wolfram kissed Yuri's cheek this time. " AH Wolf".

" Eh".

" stop it…".

" Eh…". Wolfram look depressed and Yuri opened his mouth again.

" my parents are awake later".

" oh". Wolfram blushed and snuggled into Yuri neck and unknowingly fell asleep.

Yuri laid him down, changed, and laid down next to Wolfram.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri woke up at 5:00 am to the sound of shuffling and saw Wolfram walking toward the door.

" OI where you going Wolf". Yuri said sitting up his hair a mess and rubbed his eyes.

Wolfram turned around a bit shocked and the pointed to the note on Yuri's bed frame. Yuri grabbed it and read it.

" you don't have to go home this early and you can borrow one of my uniforms don't worry come back and sleep you'll need the energy later to deal with Sara". Yuri said and a moment passed before Wolfram walked back over and laid down.

An hour later they were up, dressed, fed, and on their way to school. When they got there people stared at them but then looked away some girls ticked off.

" they're rowdier Sara must be pissed off to no end ha ha". Yuri chuckled at that thought Wolfram still staring at the ground. " just stay with me and you will be fine alright no one will get to you".

" uh". Wolfram closed in behind Yuri so he was more near him.

" hmph look at them". Sara said Alford standing next to him Murata smiling at him.

" what are you going to do Sara tell that rumor about you and Shibuya or are you going with an alternative". Murata said with a smirk.

" I'll do it my way this freaks going down he'll be packing up and leaving he'll never wanna leave his home will make him cry worse than yesterday I'll make him suffer for getting this near to Yuri".

" hm what a brute fellow you've become you really must want to protect Yuri".

" of course ever since she…Yuri never deserved that he'd be better with me I'd never betray him like that".

" I understand Yuri has brought you up to this stature and you want to protect him from anyone you don't trust".

" yah come on Alford I need you to get the girls to distract Yuri". Sara said yanking Alford up from his seat.

" all right all right". Alford said and walked over to a group of girls. They suddenly ran into the school picking up more and the boys followed walking then suddenly heard the girls scream.

They stopped inside the hallway blocked by the girl and separated. Wolfram was outside the crowd of girls when Yuri was inside trying to get out of the girls.

" alright Al go help Yuri escape in a bit". Sara said as they separated Albert walking through the screaming girls while Sara angrily strolled over to Wolfram Murata staying put and watching.

The girls screamed too loud for anyone to hear another from a distance but Sara got right in Wolfram's face. Wolfram stared at Sara as he studied Wolfram up and down and think chuckled.

" can't believe he wants you I guess he's going for the freak record".

" Eh".

" you don't know Yuri's only being nice to a freak like you so he can have sex with you he's trying to get all the people types he can".

" ah". ' lies this bastards lying'.Wolfram said his face showing no change.

" he's scored with the populars, the jocks, the nerds, the druggies, and now he's going for freaks you don't think I'm trying to help you even Yuri doesn't need to go that low especially a loner like you…".

' lies'. Wolfram thought his face should worried and upset.

" Yuri doesn't deserve to soil himself with you because face it in your category Yuri's the stud your the slut a complete loner who can't speak a single word".

' lies'. Wolfram's face looked about ready to break.

" once he sleeps with you your out so I suggest you go home to mommy cause you don't have a single friend here your just a play thing got it".

' no your lying'.

" Yuri came up with that name for you his play thing it's all the sluts names you are nothing but a doll he'll that he'll get bored with and throw away just like they others".

' your lying'. Wolfram thought and covered his ears.

" just go home to mommy let her deal with you slut you must disappoint your family and they probably thought there was hope for you getting someone decent but Yuri just wants to have sex nothing more".

' SHUT UP'. Wolfram screamed in his head, starting to cry, and took off out of the school.

Alford saw Sara look over and started pushing the girls away.

" COME ON GIRLS LET YURI BREATH".

" thanks Al".

" no prob". When they got out Yuri noticed Wolfram was gone.

" where's Wolf".

" he ran away". Sara said pretending to be innocent.

" what did you say". Yuri said glaring.

" nothing I was walking over to apologize to him and ask him to join our group since you like him and he ran away".

" ah really than I'll go find him and tell him".

" but Yuri we'll be late he probably went home or is hiding".

" alright I'll find him after school". Yuri said but still worried ticking Sara off.

" your not mad at us still".

" no not anymore come on time for class". Yuri said and walked off worried about Wolfram.

While classes were going Wolfram hid in his secret hiding spot covering his ears crying his eyes out.

The rest of the day Yuri was worried about Wolfram and after his last hour he went to look for Wolfram looking through every room knocking on locked doors, calling for Wolfram, anything while Sara was trailing Yuri.

" where is he".

" maybe he went home". Sara said spooking Yuri.

" oh what do you mean home he has stuff at my house he was walking back with me".

Inside right now Sara was fuming mad. "he stayed in your house were'd he sleep".

" in my bed why were guys it's fine".

" Eh what…why do you like this guy so much".

" I just do Sara I like him a lot". Yuri said with a smile Sara getting really mad.

" remember what happened last time".

" I do and Wolf wouldn't do that".

" how do you know…HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WON'T YURI SHE'S JUST LIKE HIM THEY COULD BE FAMILY AND WOULD YOU DATE THAT GIRLS FAMILY MEMBERS". Sara yelled fury over loading.

" SARA…".

" oh".

" I don't understand but you looked more hurt when she…".

" because that bitch used you to get popular thats all she want was that and to have sex with you".

" well she didn't get my virginity no one will till marriage".

" oh".

" just understand I'm not saying Wolf is better than you I just like him a lot alright Sara…I need to find him". Yuri said while Sara thought.

" he's probably in his hiding spot in the art room closet the teacher let's him hid there".

" Eh how'd".

" I followed him once or twice".

" hm thank you Sara".

" don't thank me Yuri you'll find out".

" find out what".

" what I really said to him".

" eh". Sara turned and left, Yuri watched him leave and took off for the art room.

The art room was almost abandoned during the day it was for art honors which was Wolfram and they only met Wednesdays out of the week and it was Friday.

Yuri tore into the room and opened the closet but no one was there.

" oh where is he". Yuri said looking around until he found the heating chamber for clay. " oh". He peeked in and saw Wolfram sitting in a ball. He knocked on the glass window on the door and Wolfram looked up.

Seeing Yuri's face Wolfram shuffled against the wall inside. Yuri tried to open the door but it was latched into place. Wolfram noticed this and ran over to the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Wolfram was terrified he couldn't get out and couldn't yell out. Meanwhile Yuri stared at the lock and then took off. Wolfram stared looking for but didn't see him and started to cry again when Yuri returned he had pole.

" SCOOT BACK". Yuri yelled and Wolfram ran over to the corner. Yuri smacked the lock with the pole and busted the lock then he ran over to Wolfram.

Wolfram curled up and tired to get away from Yuri.

" Eh what's wrong Wolf". Yuri said drawing nearer to Wolfram who tried to back away.

Yuri kneeled down and put a hand on Wolframs shoulder soon after Wolfram slapped the hand away.

" oh…Wolf…what did Sara say".

" …".

" let's get out at least get out of here alright". Yuri said holding a hand out to Wolfram who took it out of fear. Yuri pulled Wolfram up and into a hug.

" ah".

" don't be afraid Wolfram are you ok". Yuri said and pushed him away then look at his arms, face, etc. " you don't looked injured but will you write down what Sara said because I already know he said a lie to you". Yuri said and grabbed Wolframs hand then led both of them out of heating chamber.

He sat Wolfram down at a table and walked over to the art stuff. He returned with a pencil and paper.

" ah". Wolfram stared at the pencil and then picked it up writing one sentence then put it back down.

Yuri read the sentence in his head.

' you just want sex just like the others you like'.

" what Wolfram I don't want sex with you I'm saving myself for marriage".

Wolfram shook his head no and picked up the pencil writing awhile. When he was done Yuri read it again.

' Sara told me your a person who goes around to different types of people the school and sleep with them and that I'm just another slut for you to finish with another type'.

" WOLF THIS ISN'T TRUE NONE OF IT".

' I don't believe you even if Sara said it'.

" I'm a virgin oh Sara GGGGRRRRRR …hmph I can't even stay mad at him Wolf believe me have I tried to seduce you ever".

Wolfram shook his head no but looked down. Yuri tried to catch his eyes but with no avail. He caught Wolfram's gaze finally after lifting Wolframs head using his hand to lift him up by his chin.

" trust me Wolf I will never ever ever do anything like that Sara was mad because of a previous relationship the girl left me and when I tried to see why she called me an ugly man-whore who can't even get a girl let alone keep one she also said no girl will stay a week with me because I'm a lazy ass". Yuri said with a sad smile and Wolfram grabbed the pencil and paper writing another message.

Yuri was forced the paper an then hugged by Wolfram. Yuri held up the paper and read it.

' how could anyone hate you your the nicest person I've ever met'. " hm…Wolf". Yuri said and then hugged the blond. " hey Wolf do you want to be my boyfriend". Yuri asked blushing and Wolfram shook his head yes many times.

" alright then shall we go it's almost 4:30".

" hm". Wolfram shook his head but when he brought his face to Yuri's he kissed him surprising Yuri. When they separated Wolfram lipped. " you promised".

" oh yah come on". Yuri said and pulled Wolfram by the hand outside meeting with a sad Sara one expression he hasn't seen since Sara's father passed away. "I'm not mad at you Sara so don't give me that face". Yuri said and stopped in front of them hands still together.

" your together than".

" oh yah". Murata and watched waiting to see what Sara was planning.

" alright then". They collapsed given up on Sara's mood swings and plans.

" do you guys wanna come to my house it's a weekend so we can stay at my house for a while". Yuri said and everyone nodded. They turned and picked up their bags about to leave when they noticed someone in front of them.

" oh".

" oh it's her". Yuri said shocked making Wolfram stare at him then the girl.

" it's that bitch what are you doing here I thought you didn't want to see Yuri again". Sara said in a disgusted way trying to keep her away from Yuri who stared still shock.

Wolfram let go of Yuri's hand snapping him out of the trance and saw Wolfram walking toward the girl.

" Eh Wolf what are you doing that girl is my ex the one I told you about".

Wolfram still walked passing the others and to the girl who smiled at him.

" I've got it not much but some". She said taking out an envelope and handing it to Wolfram Yuri and others confused.

" Wolfram you know her".

" of course the freak would know the bitch I told you Yuri they were so much a like".

" don't bad talk Wolfram what has he ever done to you idiots". The girl said as Wolfram opened the envelope.

"oh how good you are with adult words bitch".

" I AM NOT A BITCH".

" WHAT DID I EVER DO EXCEPT TRY TO IMPRESS YOU YET YOU SAY THOSE WORDS…GGGGRRRRRR".

" WELL…IT'S TRUE EVER WORD".

" SHUT UP YOU BITCH". Yuri yelled and the girl turned away followed by Yuri.

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU COME ON WOLFRAM". They both yelled at each other and turned when Wolfram went to neither .

Wolfram stood there reading the letter getting upset each second.

" Wolfram". They both said Yuri putting a hand on Wolframs shoulder which snapped out of his trance.

" oh".

" what's wrong Wolf".

" are you alright big brother". The girl said and all the boys looked at the two.

" BROTHER". They yelled at the girl who was surprised.

" he is well not biologically but we're close enough I've known Wolfram longer than any of you I've known his problem longer than you".

" problem you mean his talking".

" no about his fa…". Wolfram covered the girls mouth as fast as he could.

" molfmam". She said in a mumble surprise. Wolfram shook his head and she understand. He uncovered her mouth and she hugged him. " I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH IM GOING TO GO HOME AN MAKE YOU MORE TREATS IM SORRY I MISSED VALENTINES DAY I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR YOU TO GO HOME THOSE DAYS I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING AT YOUR HOUSE THIS YEAR ALRIGHT". She said Wolfram trying to push her off.

" Wolfram aren't you coming to my house". Yuri said and Wolfram shook his head the girl then stood up.

" I see your together…CONGRATZ".

" Eh".

" I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN".

" say what".

" I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM WOLFRAM". Wolfram put his head down because of a large blush.

" This girl is…Eh how'd you ever find her attractive". Sara said to Yuri.

" I don't know but the question is…why did you come back Elizabeth". Yuri said with a glare.

" because I didn't like Wolfram being alone".

" he's not he's with me so he doesn't need you right Wolf".

" …". Wolfram stood there no reply no movement.

" Wolfram". Elizabeth said kneeling to see Wolfram's face. " ah…don't worry they'll come I promise brother".

" Wolf". Yuri also looked at Wolfram's face seeing tears falling. " EH WHAT'S WRONG". Yuri said to Wolfram getting a glare from Elizabeth.

" you don't know moron".

" Eh what I know a lot about Wolfram".

" have you ever been to his house".

" no he doesn't want me there".

" hm I see so I'm closer to Wolfram".

" I just met him a few years ago".

" I've known him much longer and better and he is fragile can't you see".

" shut up you never know how someone is fragile or not and I you do why didn't you take into consideration".

" Eh are you blaming me for the words I said".

" well you said them…Eh". Yuri said but stopped when Wolfram hugged him surprising Elizabeth who smiled soon after.

" hm I see he won't tell you yet".

" Wolf are you ok". Yuri said wrapping his arms around Wolframs waist.

" Hey did I come at the wrong time". A new person came into the picture.

" no but your really late Shinou". Murata said and Wolfram turned around letting go of Yuri to see the man that looked like him.

" Eh". Wolfram walked up to the man everyone curious. Wolfram's eyes were wide and he owned his mouth. " co…co…ah". Wolfram held his throat and Yuri ran over to see what was wrong.

" Wolf". Yuri said holding Wolfram suddenly the man put a hand on Wolframs shoulder.

" its ok I know it hurts to talk…shall I introduce myself I'm Shinou Heika I'm Wolfram's cousin on his fathers side and Ken's boyfriend.

" EH MURATA". Yuri yelled surprised.

" well I couldn't help it".

" Wolfram's cousin so you know a lot about Wolfram".

" yep…oh that reminds me I have a letter for you Wolfram from your father and also this months allowance". Shinou said holding 2 envelopes. " I chipped in a bit so there's a little extra". Shinou said with a smile.

" hm". Wolfram shook his head looking at the envelope with money then the letter.

" it's not bad or anything just a check in you ready to go babe".

" Don't call me that". Murata said stomping over to Shinou.

" so about your house Yuri are we staying over for the night". Murata asked.

" oh sure if you guys want". Yuri said still holding Wolfram.

" is your big enough for all of us".

" I don't know".

" Hey Wolfram why don't you take them to your house". Shinou said getting a worried expression from Wolfram. " I'm sure your family doesn't care if you have a few friends over while their on their trip to Germany".

" oh hm". Wolfram shook his head. ' he's smart for once'.

" then shall we go".

" oh…hm". Wolfram shook his head yes and pulled Yuri and Elizabeth toward his house followed by the others.


	5. Chapter 5

" oh Wolf your house".

" eh".

" IT'S A MANSION".

" oh hm".

" technically this is our family's vacation house Wolfram wanted to stay in Japan for a while and finish school so the house is mostly empty during the week then his family comes on weekends". Shinou explained.

" well if this is a vacation home what's the real house look like".

" well a castle".

" EH".

" are you guys gonna go in or stand out here in the cold". Shinou said as he, Wolfram, and Elizabeth opened the door to the empty house.

The four boys stared at the house it was dark no light on and looked like no one has lived there in years.

" it's a bit darker than last time Wolfram". Elizabeth said and ran over to the couch.

" at least you don't sleep on the couch anymore".

" hm".

" you should show them their rooms". Shinou said grabbing Murata's hand.

" oh". Wolfram nodded and led Sara an Yuri to a room.

" it's empty is this a guest room".

" hm". Wolfram nodded and turned on the light.

" oh dusty as well you should have someone clean it". Sara said and stepped into the room followed by Wolfram Yuri went in another direction.

" so who's room is this". Yuri asked spinning around looking at the rooms.

" I'll take it". Sara said as Wolfram tripped on a table leg falling with Sara to the ground Sara fell face first.

" oh YOU GUYS OK". Yuri yelled to them as Wolfram shot up hitting his head while Sara turned front ways only to have a Wolfram on top of him. " EH WOLF SARA ARE YOU GUYS…".

" G…GET OFF OF ME GET AWAY". Sara yelled punching and kicking Wolfram in the face and stomach.

" SARA". Yuri yelled and pulled Wolfram off of him and into his hold.

" d…DON'T TOUCH ME". Sara yelled and everyone ran in Sara curled in the corner crying and shaking.

" eh WHAT'S GOING ON". Shinou yelled.

" stay away don't touch me GET AWAY". Sara yelled and Alfred ran over to him.

" Sara calm down". Alford tried to comfort Sara with pats then hugs.

" what happened". Elizabeth asked.

" Wolf fell on Sara and he got frightened". Yuri said checking Wolframs face.

" Sara are you ok what happened".

" ngh". Sara was crying into Alford's shirt his hands clinging to it.

" Alford do you know".

" it's not my secret to tell". Alford said a hand running down Sara's head the other around his waist.

" ah". Sara snuggled into Alford's hold Wolfram turned to see this a bruise forming on his face. He reached a hand out and put it on Sara's shoulder.

" AH". Sara flinched then looked back at Wolfram who wore a worried face.

" Wolf".

" Wolfram's worried about him he's never been around someone who punched him and kicked him". Shinou said gripping Murata's hand.

" Sara are you ok". Yuri asked putting his hand on the other shoulder.

" ah". Sara flinched again and held Alford tighter.

" Sara what's wrong". Yuri asked again .

" I…I don't like people over m…me". He said shaking.

" why is that".

" my f…father".

" eh".

" he…he used to…". Alford held Sara close for comfort.

" Sara". He said as his hand rubbed Sara's back.

" he used to…r…rape me". The words were out and Sara hid in Alford's shirt while they stared in disbelief.

" Sara". Yuri said moving is hand away.

" I'm not a pussy I'm not a slut I'm not I'm not". Sara said and it hit Wolfram where those words are from.

Sara pushed Alford away only to be tackled with a hug from Wolfram.

" ah".

" Wolf".

" ah".

" I see he saying sorry".

" ah".

" I know how about we tell our deepest secrets as well". Yuri said trying to make Sara feel better. " I'll go first…um my mother dressed me as a girl when I was a child". Some people snickered.

" hey Murata what's your secret".

" oh I already told you it's Shinou".

" eh".

" Al".

" um let's see I like Sara a lot".

" eh what". Sara said with a blush Wolfram smiling until he was called.

" Wolf what's your secret you must have a lot but what's one of your most secretive". Wolfram smile faded and he looked at Shinou.

" oh um Wolfram doesn't want to share". Shinou said as Wolfram let Sara go and curled up hiding his face.

" eh Wolf what's wrong". Yuri yelled a hand out but Wolfram looked up. He looked at Shinou with a serious faces.

" oh are you sure".

" hm". Wolfram nodded and hugged Yuri who was worried.

" Wolf". Yuri said and held him.

" alright if you want them to know". Shinou said and sat on the floor.

" ah".

" On Valentines Day when Wolfram was 6 well he came home to an empty house no one home everything missing from their drawers they left him here".

" eh". Everyone looked at Wolfram.

" he was so shocked he hasn't talked since I was curious why he came to school the next day and when he heard I was returning to Germany for a tripped he asked me to search for his mother, uncle, and brothers". Elizabeth said.

" so that's what you gave Wolf". Yuri said holding Wolfram close.

" yes Shinou and I both have looked here and Germany but nothing only little leads we've sent countless letters to family homes but we haven't received one letter back". Elizabeth said with a sad face.

" he keeps telling himself they'll come back".

" Wolf". Yuri said and Wolfram look over to Shinou and Elizabeth.

" there not coming back". Wolfram mouthed to them.

" eh". They looked to the side and Wolfram held onto Yuri tighter.

" hm". Wolfram hid his face in Yuri's chest.

" Wolf…you don't need them". Yuri said causing everyone to look at him.

" eh".

" if they left you alone for 10 years then they don't deserve to be your family so you're part of our family".

" ah". Wolfram look around at smiling face and smiled back then nodded.

" hm…oh guys guess what I brought with me".

" what". They said except Wolfram who stared.

" the Kyo Kara Maoh DVD's I bet that will raise everyones spirits". Everyone except Elizabeth and Shinou smiled.

" what".

" it's a funny show".

" alright then".

" Wolf where's a tv".

" uh". Wolfram pointed to a room across the way and turned on the lights.

" Oi Wolf how do you have power".

" his allowance and I pay for it".

" what how much is it".

" 1000 each month for his allowance". Shinou said and walked into the room along with everyone else except Yuri and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed Yuri's arm.

" I need to talk to you in private". She said and he nodded going to the next room over.

" Oi where's Yuri and Elizabeth". Murata asked.

" maybe clawing each others eyes out". Sara said sniffing and sitting on Alford's lap.

" eh". Wolfram stood up and left the room looking for the two. Wolfram walked to a room next door and when he peeked in he saw Yuri and Elizabeth kissing.

He immediately walked backwards until he was a good distance from the door then took off running to his room. He locked the door and ran to his bed crying holding his pillow.

" hey where's Wolf". Yuri asked entering the tv room.

" we don't know he left I think he's asleep".

" oh where's his room I'll check". Yuri said.

" first door down the hall". Shinou said and went back to the show.

Yuri left everyone alone and went to the first door they past coming up the stairs. He knocked on the door and then tried to enter.

" Wolf can you unlock the door". Yuri said and heard his friends laugh.

" Wolf". Yuri put his hand over the door frame and found a key. When he got the key in he opened the door and saw Wolfram laying on the bed asleep hold his pillow.

" oh…hm". Yuri walked over and covered Wolfram up then kissed his cheek. " good night Wolfram". Yuri said and climbed in next to him falling asleep.

" eh". Wolfram woke up with an arm draped over him. He turned to see Yuri asleep next to him when he suddenly opened his eyes.

" oh good morning Wolf".

" EH". Everything came back to Wolfram and he felt like hitting Yuri.

" Hey Wolf I need to tell you something it's been bothering me I shouldn't have but I don't know why". Yuri said with sad eyes.

" oh".

" Elizabeth and I went to the room next door where she apologized and the look on her face it was the face she use to give me all the time and I kissed her I'm sorry so I say you can do anything to me hit me slap me whatever".

"…".

" Wolf I'm sorry forgive me". Wolfram started crying. " Eh Wolf please don't what's wrong I said you can get back at me why are you cry… oh". There was a short pause. " you saw didn't you". Yuri said and Wolfram nodded as fast as he could.

Yuri grabbed Wolfram and pulled him into a hug where Wolfram cried. A few minutes later Wolfram stopped and fell back asleep. Yuri walked to the kitchen to make breakfast soon everyone else was out in the dining room except Wolfram who Yuri took food to after serving the rest.

Yuri walked into the room and the smell of food woke Wolfram up.

" ah". Wolfram sat up to see the food in front of him.

" Tada~ Breakfast is served". Yuri said with a smile which turned to a frown. "remember Wolf you can hurt me until your satisfied alright". Wolfram looked at Yuri then told him to come over.

Wolfram lightly slapped Yuri in the face then kissed him.

" ah…do you forgive me". Wolfram nodded with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

' oh shit WE'RE LATE FOR BASEBALL PRACTICE". Yuri yelled out of the blue and the guys hurried to get dressed.

" eh". Everyone left except Wolfram who was confused. The door opened once more and Yuri walked in.

" come on Wolf we can't leave you alone".

" oh". Wolframs face brightened up and Yuri picked Wolfram up.

" EEEEH". Wolfram blushed as Yuri threw Wolfram over his shoulder.

" ha ha".

" Yuri hurry up". Sara called and Yuri carried Wolfram out kicking the door shut and ran holding a clinging Wolfram'.

' and that's how I ended up at baseball practice but I guess I can learn to like baseball'. Wolfram thought then looked at Yuri the team dress in their uniforms. ' my favorite thing is the uniforms their a tight fit in all the right place'. Wolfram said staring at Yuri then noticed Elizabeth holding pocky's in front of his face.

" want some my uncle owns the pocky factories in Japan".

" ah".

" I have plenty and people like the heart pocky's". Elizabeth said and handed the pocky's over.

" if you want I can ask my uncle to have one box made for you to share with Yuri". At this Wolfram blushed.

" they're rare to get and they're out of stock the day they hit shelves but if I ask uncle he'll have a box for you".

" ah".

" you want it them". Elizabeth said waving her cellphone and Wolfram nodded several times.

" alright".

" MR. WOLFRAM". A voice yelled and Wolfram turn to see Greta running to him.

" oh". Wolfram stood up and Greta hugged him around the leg.

" ah…hm". Wolfram picked her up and held her in his arms.

" IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN HOW ARE YOU". Greta yelled with a big smile.

" eh". Wolfram smiled at her then noticed a car sped away when he looked.

" oh that's the foreign woman I call her Carry".

" oh".

" alright I got them uncle said that they'll be here tomorrow…well hi there Greta".

" hi Elizabeth your back".

" yes I am".

" oh Greta who brought you here does mother and father know your here".

" no the Lady brought me".

" alright well practice is over should we go eat".

" hm". Wolfram nodded along with Greta in his arms.

" alright we should change".

" ah but Yuri we don't have any change of clothes". Alford said he and Yuri played on the same team while Murata and Sara watched.

" hm". Wolfram thought then grabbed his cellphone.

" and it's a long distance to walked to two different houses". Sara said while Wolfram text on his phone being watched by Elizabeth, Shinou, and Greta.

" oh what are you doing Wolf". Yuri asked when Wolfram shut his phone and a limo pulled up.

" eh".

" you got a car Wolfram". Shinou said getting a nod Wolfram. " hm". Suddenly Shinou picked up Murata and threw him over his shoulder. They all walked over to the limo and got inside it was much bigger than the outside led on.

" hm". Shinou took his phone out and typed something then put it away soon after Wolfram's cellphone buzzed so he took his phone out. It was a message from Shinou and read it then nodded at Shinou.

" alright tomorrow Wolfram I'll pick you up". Shinou then laid back to relax.

" ah hey Sara don't you have a tournament tomorrow".

" oh yah".

" oh".

" Sara is the captain of the Judo team he's best in class".

" Sara chan is the best in the class". Greta said with a bright smile.

" so Wolf are you in any clubs". Yuri asked. Wolfram shook his head no and remembered that he had an art final due so he grabbed his sketch book.

" oh". The others looked at him while Murata laid against Shinou's shoulder suddenly the car stopped. It was in front of Yuri's house so he, Greta, and Wolfram climbed out.

" Wolf you don't have to come but I guess it's safer to". Yuri said as they entered the house while Shinou talked to Elizabeth next to him.

" when I was in Germany I found out something's I didn't tell Wolfram". Elizabeth said.

" why".

" I can't tell him it would break his heart but I don't think they're in Germany anyway".

" Bielefeld's family Shinou". Murata said hugging Shinou's arm Sara nodding off on Alford's arm.

" eh yes babe".

" don't call me that".

" why".

" it's embarrassing". Murata said with a blush while Sara was asleep.

" ha ha". Shinou laughed then the door opened to reveal the others returning.

" sorry for the wait guys Al's house next…oh ha ha Sara and Al are passed out". Yuri said as Greta and Wolfram climbed in the car soon followed by himself.

" ok shall we get food then". Shinou said.

" we should cover them up". Murata said and Shinou grabbed a couple of blankets from a compartment in the limo. He handed everyone a blanket to share Yuri covering the two asleep up, Greta and Elizabeth sharing another, Yuri and Wolfram shared one, and Shinou and Murata shared the last one as the driver drove off.

" Mama says Ms. Carry will take me twice next month to visit her relatives since I was curious". Greta said with a big smile.

" hm that's good".

" she says she has two sons one has a fiancé and one is married".

" oh do any of you mind if we stop at my house we can actually have breakfast there". Shinou said Murata snuggling into him.

"sure…oh Wolfram do you think you might be able to talk now". Yuri asked gripping Wolframs hand under the blanket.

" actually Wolfram has to have that checked out". Shinou said as the car stopped dead waking Sara and Alford.


	7. Chapter 7

" ngh". Sara moaned in his sleep as he felt a weight on him so he opened his eyes to see Alford. "EH…" It took a minute to register what was going on. Alford was in a bed, next to him, with his arms wrapped around him.

"Hey Al". Sara whispered in Alford's ear.

"Ngh what Sara".

"Can you get off me"? Sara said making Alford open his eyes and study the scene.

"EH SORRY SARA". Alford blushed and back away.

"I know I know dude you cuddle in your sleep but why are you in a bed with me".

"Oh yah all I remember was dozing off".

"Hey Sara Al you guys awake". Yuri asked opening the bedroom door.

"YURI~". Sara jumped up and hugged Yuri.

"Sara". Yuri said irritated trying to push Sara away Wolfram looking at Alford. Alford had a sad look on his and with a tug on his shirt Wolfram notified Yuri.

"Oh what Wolf". Yuri asked as Wolfram pointed to the closet. "Oh I get it". Yuri said and Wolfram ran over to Alford.

"Oh what Bielefeld". He asked curiously as Wolfram pulled him toward the closet.

"Oh come on Sara". Yuri lifted Sara over his shoulder and carried him over to the closet.

"AH YURI WHAT ARE YOU DOING". Sara yelled. Wolfram pushed Alford into a closet Yuri tossed Sara in on top of Al. Yuri and Wolfram locked the closet and ran out to avoid yelling.

"ALFORD GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY RIBS".

"FINE MOVE YOUR KNEE THOUGH". When they finally got situated Alford ended up sitting Sara ended up sitting on top of him legs on both sides of Alford's.

"This is uncomfortable". Sara said with a blush because their faces were so close.

"I kind of like it". Alford said leaning forward.

"Al gets away". Sara said trying to back away.

"Come on Sara just one kiss". Alford said getting closer.

"No".

"Is it because I'm not Yuri you don't like me".

"I like you as a brother".

"I love you Sara since we first met".

"I DON'T CARE I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT". Sara said punching Alford by accident.

"Ah".

"Ah".

"Fine we're friends nothing more". Alford said sitting back.

"AL IM SORRY…fine one kiss". Sara said but Alford didn't change. "Al". Sara said a little ticked. "I SAID YOU COULD KISS ME JUST DOES IT".

"No".

"WHAT LISTEN YOU BRAT"? Sara grabbed Alford by the shirt. "I'VE GIVEN YOU PERMISSION AFTER YOU BEGGED SO KISS ME AND GET IT OVER".

"I don't want my first kiss to be meaning less if you don't love me".

"LISTEN YOU…oh first kiss". Sara said calming down.

"Yah I've been saving it for you".

"Ah".

"But you don't like me anymore than a brother so it's pointless".

"Al". Sara said with a sad voice and grabbed Alford by the face.

"Ah SAR…oh". Alford registered the scene this time and all he could get was that Sara kissed him. Alford joined Sara and lean forward their lips meeting over and over. After they stopped moving Sara looked at his position.

"A…Al". Sara said tears in his eyes.  
>"AL". Sara yelled tears running down his face.<p>

"Oh Sara". Alford looked at the crying boy and noticed he was over top of Sara. "Sorry don't cry I won't do anything lets get up". Alford said rocking back to his original position Sara still crying. "It's alright Sara". Alford said holding Sara.

"Ngh…y…you don't think I'm a pussy or slut right Al".

"Sara as far as I'm concerned you're still a virgin in my eyes". Alford said and fell asleep.

"Ah…Al". Sara kissed him again. "You're my closest friend since we first met". Sara said and fell asleep.

'Class listen up we have a new student". A teacher said to a class of middle schoolers. "Come over here young man".

"Um…ok I'm Saralegui it's nice to meet all of you". The young girly boy said and bowed.

"Is that a girl or boy"?

"Maybe a transvestite".

"STUDENTS HUSH… goes sit next to Mr. Shibuya and Alford". The teacher said pointing to an empty desk in between two boys.

"Yes mam". Sara said and walked over to said desk getting stares. When he sat down a boy in front of him turned.

"Hey Mr. Saralegui nice to meet you I'm Alford and that's Yuri". The boy said and pointed to his friend.

"Nice to meet you". He said

" oh yes it's nice to meet you as well".

"You can hang with us and our friends ok".

"Uh sure". Alford turned back around and after class Alford walked with Sara and Yuri when Sara tripped off a student's foot.

"Oops sorry newbie". The classmate snickered as Sara stood up.

"Saralegui are you ok JERKS STOP IT". Alford yelled at the guys who just snickered.

"Don't mess with me brats". Sara said and shot a scary face at the kids who just froze.

"EH". Sara grabbed his stuff and left followed by Yuri and Alford.

"HEY SARALEGUI". Alford grabbed Sara's arm making Sara turn.

"That was cool whatever you did I bet you made them wet themselves". Alford said then chuckled.

"Oh…I just looked at them". Sara said upset.

"Well who cares about them your our friend so we watch out for each other alright".

"Oh…hm". Sara smiled. "Then call me Sara not Saralegui its way to long".

"So where are you from Sara"?

"Um Austria I've been home schooled my whole life I've learned Japanese, English, and I can speak without an accent".

"Oh so German that's sweet".

"Hey guys". A boy with glasses said walking up. "I see you've met Saralegui San".

"It's Sara". Yuri said. "He's part of our group".

"Nice to meet you Sara". Murata bowed.

"Hm nice to meet you all". Sara said with a smile'.

"Oh". Sara opened his eyes to see he was in a bed again." it was all a dream". Sara said turning to see Alford asleep sprawled out next to him. "Hm".

"I didn't shoot the captain with…pickle". Alford said in his sleep.

'Hm'. Sara thought and stared at Alford for a while till his eyes opened.

"Oh hey Sara". Alford said and grabbed Sara around the waist.

"AH WHAT".

"You're a great kisser".

"EH SO I REALLY…EH it was nice though".

"Really…wanna try agai…oh". Before Alford could finish his words he was cut off once more by Sara's kiss. "Oh".

When they separated they realized they weren't in the closet.

"Why aren't we in the closet"?

"…who cares"? Sara said and kissed Alford again before a knock interrupted them.

"Sara Al you awake". Yuri called out from behind the door.

"Yah we'll come down in a bit we're still tired". Sara lied getting Alford's attention.

"Alright rest up we gotta go home soon". Yuri said and left. Before the footsteps disappeared Sara and Alford were kissing.

But never the less Alford stopped getting a sad moan from Sara.

"Why'd you stop"? Sara asked upset.

"Be my boyfriend". He asked getting a blank stare.

"I thought I already was". Sara said and kissed Alford one last time before getting up.

"Why are you leaving"?

"I have to go I've got a tournament today remember". Sara said stretching.

"Oh yah I'm coming".

"Dah now gets out of bed you bum". Sara said making Alford stand up.

"I just remembered something irrelevant".

"What".

"You're from Germany".

"Yes and".

"I wanna hear your accent".

"No".

"Please".

"No". Sara said and left.

"Awwww". Alford moaned then left meeting everyone else in the kitchen


	8. Chapter 8

" why'd you lock us in the closet". Alford and Sara asked with upset faces to Yuri and Wolfram.

" it was time for you guys to hook up". Yuri said and everyone nodded.

" did it work". Elizabeth asked eating rice.

" I'll tell you what happen he gave me a left hook". Alford said getting an angry look from Sara.

" uh".

" then the best kiss ever". He said and held Sara who was embarrassed.

" congrats guys".

"anyway come on Sara I wanna hear your accent".

" no but I'll tell you to fuck off in the language".

" EH what are you guys fighting about". Elizabeth asked.

" Sara is from Austria Germany and he speaks without an accent but Al wants to hear it". Yuri explained.

" oh so Saralegui is German". Shinou said.

" oh".

" I've got to go home I've got Judo today".

" oh yah we'll be there". Yuri said than whispered to Wolfram. " I'll take you out tomorrow".

" hm". Wolfram smiled as Sara looked at the time on his phone.

" OH I FORGOT TO CALL MY UNCLE". Sara yelled surprising everyone.

" uncle".

" yes Berlus he takes care of me since my dad is dead".

" oh".

" got to go he's probably worried he's over protective". Sara said and ran out of the house leaving the others confused.

Sara made it home 10 minutes later because he didn't think to ask for a car ride…then again he didn't want them to know where he lived.

" UNCLE IM HOME". Sara yelled and a man ran over to him.

" oh Sara where were you why didn't you call".

" sorry I stayed at a friends house and forgot to call". Sara said with a smile.

" you seem happier today".

" oh yah well I've sort of got a boyfriend". Sara said smiling his uncle baffled.

" a boyfriend…who is it that Shibuya kid".

" no uncle it's Al Shibuya already has a boyfriend".

" oh really who is that".

" Wolfram Von Bielefeld".

" oh…Bielefeld".

" yah Uncle well I'm going to go get ready for my tournament". Sara said and raced to his room.

When Sara got finished bathing and dressed he raced downstairs where food was.

" your coming tonight right uncle". Sara asked his uncle then took a bite of mash potatoes.

" I was planning to but work got in the way next one for sure alright".

" you said that last time Uncle…". Sara said upset and just kept eating.

" oh I did I'm sorry…you know what I'll make a note". Berlus said taking out a piece of paper, sketched on it, and put it in his pocket.

" I'll be there next time don't worry". He said and soon they finished eating and Sara was on his way.

At the tournament Sara met Yuri, Wolfram, Murata, and Shinou.

" where's Al". He asked Yuri.

" oh he isn't here yet it's about to start". Yuri asked holding a cold Wolfram near him. " you cold Wolf it did get cold out suddenly". Yuri said taking off his coat and gave it to Wolfram.

" hm". Wolfram smiled at Yuri and kissed his cheek.

" come on guys let's go sit down". Shinou said holding Murata's hand.

" alright will be rooting for you Sara". Yuri said and led Wolfram to the seating area with Shinou and Murata.

" oh…he didn't come stupid prick". Sara said and walked down the dark hallway to the fighting area. " he promised stupid mother fucking prick". Sara said ready to cry.

" who didn't come". Someone said grabbing Sara's arm making Sara jump.

" Al you…scare me". Sara said getting pulled into a hug.

" sorry I didn't show with them I wanted to talk to you alone". Alford said pulling away from the hug with a smile.

" alone why". Sara said as Alford placed a hand on Sara's face.

" good luck sweetie". Alford said and then pulled Sara into a kiss.

" alright…I love you". Sara said earning him a much longer kiss.

" I love you too now go win sweetie". Alford said and left to go take a spot as Sara went to the room where all competitors were.

" you ready to get beat this year Saralegui". A guy said in the room.

" you wish I'm here to succeed". Sara said with a huge smile.

" will see". The guy said and the tournament started.

" FIRST UP SARALEGUI AND KIKU KISHO". The announcer said.

" oh looks like we face off first". The guy talking to Sara said.

" alright Sara's first". Murata said holding Shinou's arm.

" Hey Al weren't you bringing Elizabeth".

" she didn't want to come she has work to do".

" oh I see".

" GO". The Referee yelled and the guy charged at Sara.

Sara dodged for a while as the guy punched and kicked.

" come on Saralegui put up a fight at least".

" I am".

" EH". Sara jumped out of the way when the guy went to punch and struck the guy in the neck causing him to fall.

" WINNER SARALEGUI". The referee said and Sara left soon after to wait for his next round.

" he barely touched him". Shinou said Wolfram a little scared of the kid that use to pick on him.

Soon after the tournament it wasn't a surprise that Sara got first.

" Hey Sara". Yuri said as they walked into the competitors room after it cleared.

" oh hey guys first again".

" how many is that".

" 5 in a row".

" well congrats anyway are we hanging out over break next week".

" uh no sorry I'm going to spend the week with my mother in Austria".

" oh I see well you won't miss much".

" hm I'm not sure I won't miss something I've already got something in mind". Sara said grabbing Alford's hand."

" hm should we go it's getting late I'm hungry". Shinou said getting punched in the arm by Murata. " OW BABE".

" well I think we should go I'm getting tired Shinou". Murata said leaning on Shinou.

" alright babe you two coming with us". Shinou said leaving followed by Yuri and Wolfram.

" then I guess I'll escort you to your car and take my leave". Alford said to Sara and took his hand.

" did you drive here".

" no I walked".

" then come with me it's dangerous out I don't want anything bad to happen to you". Sara said and led Alford out to a limo.

" oh". Sara and Alford stepped into the limo Sara first followed by Alford. When they got it the limo Sara sat his trophy down and began making out on the seat. " congrats sweetie". Alford said then kissed Sara till the car stopped in front of his house.

" humph couldn't we have drove around the block".

" hm sorry Sara my nanny would have killed me".

" nanny". Sara said confused as Alford hoped out of the car.

" yah my parents died so my nanny is raising me till I turn 21 and claim my fathers company and inheritance". Alford said and shut the door.

" oh dead". Sara said as they took off. "so he has no parents anywhere". Sara said and was so in thought he didn't realize the car had stopped until the driver knocked on the door.

" Master Sara are you ok you seemed dazed".

" oh yes thank you I'm just tired". Sara said and climbed out with the help of the driver.

" first again sir". The man said with a smile. Sara had admitted once he thought the man was nice looking he had matching hair and eyes the shade of brown and a German accent.

" oh yes no one put up a fight".

" hm…may I ask a question sir".

" of course".

" why do you not bring your friends here".

" oh…well I don't know…it's kind of dark will you follow me to the door". Sara asked a little scared.

" of course". The man said and followed Sara. " you know I had a brother your age sir". He said to Sara.

" oh really".

" yes sadly he died as a child".

" oh I'm sorry…oh we're here thank you for following me…Conrart". Sara said and opened the door.

" it's not a problem sir". Conrart said, bowed, then left back to the limo after Sara shut the door.

Conrart grabbed a locket tucked in his shirt. " if only that was the truth I'll find you to make mother happy Wolfram".

' little big brother'. Conrart thought and gripped the locket. 


	9. Chapter 9

" Wolf get up". Yuri said tapping Wolfram on the head. Wolfram and Yuri decided that staying at Yuri's for the night was the best thing to do since it was midnight by the time they got to Yuri's.

" ngh". Wolfram turned over away from Yuri who then laid in the bed and wrapped his arm around Wolfram's waist.

" if you don't get up then we won't have enough time on our date". Yuri said and Wolfram turned around eyes open and a smile. " hm your so adorable". Yuri said and then claimed Wolfram's lips.

" hm". Wolfram smiled against Yuri's lips and snuggled into Yuri.

" come on Wolf I wanna take you to the neko amusement park it's fun and it can be romantic". Yuri said hugging Wolfram his hands landing on Wolframs butt.

" EH". Wolfram sprang up blushing.

" oh I liked where my hands were oh well I should let you bath and get dressed". Yuri said and left Wolfram alone in his room.

" oh". Wolfram grabbed a towel and some clothes Yuri had laid out and went to the bathroom soon coming out to see Yuri waiting on his bed.

" oh Wolf". Yuri walked up to him and stared for a bit then sniffed Wolfram's hair.

" EEEEH". Wolfram blushed and tried to back away till he noticed Yuri's hold on him.

" you smell nice Wolf don't worry I just thought you smelled nice". Yuri blushed along with Wolfram.

" uh".

" I made you breakfast it's on the table lets dry your hair first". Yuri said taking the towel around Wolfram's neck and ran it over Wolframs hair. After it was dry Yuri brushed it for him and they headed out to the dinning room.

" I didn't know what you liked so I made pancakes". Yuri said getting a kiss on his cheek. " hm". After Wolfram ate they both left and went to the amusement park. " you choose what do you want to do first Wolf".

" ah". Wolfram stared it aw at the rides and other attractions.

" oh hm". Yuri grabbed his hand and took him to a roller coast. Wolfram held Yuri the whole time because he was scared.

" ah Wolf it's ok". Yuri said taking Wolfram to a fairest wheel. " this one is calmer". Yuri said as Wolfram and him walked into a ball container.

" hm". Wolfram held Yuri as they got higher.

" oh…it's ok Wolf". Yuri said hiding Wolframs view in a hug.

" EH". Wolfram laid on Yuri's chest and relaxed.

" hey Wolf what did the doctor say". Yuri asked patting Wolfram's back.

" EH".

" will you be able to talk soon". Yuri said earning a head shake to the sides.

" oh I see do you have to have surgery". Yuri asked getting a nod.

" then you can talk". Yuri said getting another nod.

" ah". Wolfram held onto Yuri again as they went up.

" it's ok don't be scared do you want to go to a tent and play a game". Yuri asked and Wolfram nodded crying as they went down.

" AH".

" don't cry shuuuuu". Yuri said and then kissed Yuri Wolfram the whole time until they reached the bottom. " come on Wolf you choose which game I'll win it for you". Yuri said carrying Wolfram on his back to a station of small buildings with games in them.

" oh". Wolfram pointed to a baseball game thinking Yuri would like it.

" oh alright Wolf consider it won". Yuri said and walked over to the tent. Yuri let Wolfram down and picked up a ball.

" you know how to play son". The man said.

" yep just hit that far away target and it drops a prize". Yuri said tossing the ball up and down.

" you got it…you winning it for him…pfft he your boyfriend". The guy said and Wolfram look upset.

" yah he is and yah I am". Yuri said and threw the ball angrily hitting the target head on actually breaking it off and a bearbee doll fell. " I believe I won". Yuri said as the guy freaked out.

" GAH JUST TAKE IT". The guy yelled and threw it at Yuri who caught it.

" here Wolf". Yuri said earning him a kiss on the cheek. " hm". Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and took him away from the yelling man and staring people.

" so where to next Wolf". Yuri asked and Wolfram stopped making Yuri look back at him. " Wolf".

" Th…Tha…AH". Wolfram held his throat getting Yuri's attention.

" Wolf it's ok don't strain yourself". Yuri said and hugged Wolfram.

" hm". Wolfram cuddled into Yuri and a few seconds later someone bumped into him.

" oh".

" oops sorry kiddo". A guy said and to Yuri and then noticed Wolfram.

" ah thats ok we were kind of in the way". Yuri said showing Wolfram.

" oh on a date".

" hm".

" yah".

" I'm looking for my boyfriend but anyway I'm Yosak Gurrier".

" I'm Yuri Shibuya and this is Wolfram". Yuri said hugging Wolfram.

" well nice to meet you but I've gotta go find him bye kids".

" bye". Yuri said and waved as Yosak disappeared behind a corner. " so where to next". He asked Wolfram who dragged him away.

" hm Wolf where are you taking me". Yuri said smiling as they stopped in front of an attraction. " oh tunnel of love…hm alright". Yuri said and they climbed in a bearbee separating them in the big cart.

" ah". Wolfram switched spots with the bearbee and laid on Yuri.

" hm are you having fun". Yuri asked getting a nod.

" I'm glad we can go places we both like". Yuri said as the heart chair went into a glowing pink room.

" hm". Wolfram smiled at him and got closer to him.

" I love you Wolf". Yuri said and kisses Wolfram full fledge.

" mm". Wolfram moaned as Yuri slide his tongue against his.

" Wolf". Yuri mumbled against Wolfram's lips and then Wolfram suddenly pushed away. " ah what's wrong Wolf". Yuri asked.

" hm". Wolfram smiled as their chair stopped outside and the two climbed out.

" do you have any else you want to do".

" hm". Wolfram looked around and then noticed someone looking at them. " oh". Wolfram held onto Yuri and the person hid behind a building.

" what's wrong". Yuri asked and Wolfram shook his head no and pulled Yuri away.

" hm".

" oh". Wolfram stopped, turned, and kissed Yuri. " oh Wolf what's wrong are you afraid of something".

" hm". Wolfram shook his head yes and Yuri pulled him away.

" if something is scaring you stay with me". Yuri said picking Wolfram up on his back and held Wolfram's stuffed animal. Wolfram weaved his arms around Yuri's neck and hid his face as they walked away.

Meanwhile the person had popped their head out from behind the building.

" that's him". The person said and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

" can you get off of me". Murata said to Shinou who was making another hicky on Murata's neck.

" not yet my friend". Shinou said with an arrogant smile.

" get away before I report abuse your lucky schools out this week". Murata said back on couch still Shinou not budging.

" oh my your kind my friend".

" GET OFF OF ME". Murata said pushing Shinou off then he sat up and buttoned his collar up.

" oh why don't you ever act like you love me Ken".

" what do you mean I do".

" you never let me kiss you".

" I DO TO BUT DON'T LEAVE MARKS MY PARENTS COULD EASILY SEE". Murata said hiding the marks. " there less visible". Murata said and noticed Shinou's sad expression. " humph listen sorry at snapping at you but my parents are against dating older people especially men".

" why are you still hiding tell them at least your gay".

" but they'll flip".

" so I told my parents a long time ago they freaked out but excepted it now look at me I'm paying Wolfram money to help him money I don't need and he seems happy". Shinou said kissing Murata.

" fine but you have to meet my parents sometime". Murata said and kissed Shinou.

" alright". Shinou said and kissed Murata while unbuttoning his collar to finish his pattern of hickys.

" Shinou I haven't told them yet". Murata said grabbing his collar.

" don't worry it's your shirt not your pant if it was I'd be even happier". Shinou said earning a slap. " OW".

" j…just finish up". Murata said letting his collar go.

" hm". Shinou smile and started to kiss Murata's neck when Murata's cellphone rung.

" hello". Murata said answering his phone. " hey Sara…not much". Murata said while Shinou bit and sucked on his neck. "come over really you never invite us over… oh so your mom came to visit you…I guess Shinou and I can come…alright we'll wait for the car". Murata said and hung up Shinou was confused and asked a question.

" Where are we going".

" Sara's he's sending a car". Murata said and Shinou buttoned his collar up. " ah".

" we should look descent in front of your friend's parents". Shinou said adjusting Murata's collar. " there no marks showing".

" EH Th…thanks Shinou". Murata said blushing and kissed Shinou one last time before their was a honk from outside.

" that's the driver".

" how'd he know where I lived".

" I gave Sara our addresses". Murata said pulling Shinou outside.

Shinou opened the door and realized Alford in the car. " oh hey dude". He said and Murata sat in the car soon after Shinou joining.

" I'm guessing Shibuya's house and Bielefeld is probably there".

" yep he really wants us to meet his mother".

" he is close to her she's his only parent left".

" true but this is the first time being at his house even for you Al right". Murata asked.

" yah". They talked for a while till the car stopped and Yuri hopped in the car and noticed Wolfram staring at the driver outside the car.

" Wolf".

" hmr". Wolf flopped into the car irritated.

" Wolf what's wrong". Yuri asked but Wolfram just brushed it off.

' he looks likes Conrart a much older Conrart'. Wolfram thought angry. 'ggggrrr'. Yuri patted Wolfram on the back trying to calm him down.

" Wolf calm down what's ticked you off". Yuri asked and Wolfram pointed toward the driver. " ah what did he do".

" GGGGRRRR". Wolfram growled and just gave up.

" hm".

" oh Wolfram you and that temper". Shinou said his arm around Murata's shoulder.

" we went to the amusement park yesterday". Yuri said changing subject.

" oh really sounds like fun". Murata glared at Shinou.

" this guy made comments about us being together and I broke his station game".

" EH".

" baseball". The two boys said.

" yep then we met this nice guy named Yosak he was looking for his boyfriend".

" hm". Wolfram nodded.

" was he cute". Murata asked getting an angry and hurt face. " I'm kidding your all I need". Murata said and kissed Shinou's cheek. " and I can barely handle you". He mumbled making Wolfram smile.

Suddenly Yuri's phone rang his house phone ringing. " oh…hello". Yuri answered it and Greta was on the other side.

" HI YURI". She yelled happily.

" ah well hello Greta what are you up to". Yuri asked.

" the Lady came early this month so she's taking me to meet her family but mama and papa nor big brother is home so I called you Yuri can you tell them so I won't get in trouble".

" of course I'll see you soon then".

" BYE LOVE YOU YURI". Greta yelled and then a woman yelled for Greta in the background.

" bye". Yuri said hanging up and looked over to see Wolfram still mad looking over his shoulder.

" Wolf what's wrong". Yuri said but Wolfram brushed him off.

Murata took out his phone and texted his parents.

" hm telling them by text isn't smart".

" I know I'm just telling them I need to talk with them later".

" alright".

" ah…so Al you seem quiet".

" oh yah I'm thinking".

" you can do that". Murata said leaning on Shinou.

" YAH…I thinking about something important".

" Sara".

" S…SHUT UP". Alford said with a blush and the car stopped.

" oh is this the place". The boys asked sticking their heads out o the window.

" I guess". Yuri said and opened the door.

" oh you must be Master Sara's friends". A man said and bowed. " please follow me". The man said and left followed by the boys Wolfram on Yuri's back.

" Wolf what's wrong your grumpy are you tired if that's the case you can sleep on me". Yuri said making Wolfram lay his face on Yuri's shoulder. " hey Wolf I wonder what your voice sounds like it's probably an angels voice". Yuri said as they entered the house.

" oh HEY GUYS". Sara yelled and waved a smile on his face.

" oh HEY". Yuri said.

" hm". Wolfram nodded.

" Hey". Shinou and Murata said together.

" Sara". Alford smiled and then noticed Sara running toward him. " oh…Sar…a". Alford was cut off by lips. " oh".

" I missed you Al". Sara said hugging him and blushing making Alford blush and hold him. " oh". Alford noticed the beautiful woman standing next to a man she looked a little like Sara.

" oh". Sara noticed Alford staring and introduced him.

" this is my mother ******* everyone".

" it's a pleasure to meet all of you". She said in a beautiful accent.

" oh hello it's nice to meet you". Everyone bowed to her.

" she Sara you should talk with an accent once in a while". Alford said kissing Sara's cheek.

" no stop begging".

" it's nice to meet my sons best of friend so what are your names".

" allow me". Sara said. " this is Alford I'm hugging he's my boyfriend". Sara said about the boy he held. " that is Shinou Heika and Ken Murata is the black hair one with glasses". Sara said and pointed to Shinou and Murata. " that's Yuri Shibuya". Sara moved his finger to Yuri then Wolfram on his back. " and that's Wolfram Von Bielefeld he doesn't talk".

" oh poor child it's nice to meet you all I heard you got first again Sara". Sara's mother said.

" oh yes…Oi where's the driver".

" oh he stayed in the car".

" I believe he is meeting with his mother". Berlus said.

" oh you think we can meet her". Sara asked eyes glowing when a voice came from the distance.

" of course you can but not just my mother meet my family young Master". The voice came from the door way and everyone turned to see Conrart and a few people two of them familiar and one holding Greta's hand.

" oh YURI". Greta broke away from the woman's hand and ran to Yuri hugging his leg.

" oh Greta what".

" Mrs. Carry's son works for Sara".

" oh hey Kiddo". A new person said.

" oh Mr. Yosak".

" it's weird isn't it that Mrs. Carry's son is Sara's driver".

" yah that is weird ha ha".

" oh hey what's wrong with Mr. Wolf". Greta said getting everyone's attention. Wolfram was staring at the group of people both shocked to see each other.

" Wolfram is that you". The woman known as Carry said and Wolfram fell from Yuri's back.

" AH WOLF". Yuri kneeled to him he was surprise by Wolfram.

" IS THAT YOU WOLFIE".

" Aunt Cäcilie". The other person said sad and Wolfram noticed it was Elizabeth.

" GGGGGRRRR". Wolfram growled as Conrart walk over.

" Wolfram…your ok". Conrart said as Wolfram scooted away. " oh Wolfram what's wrong".

" WOLFIE". The woman ran over and hugged Wolfram who pushed her away, jumped up, and ran over hiding behind Shinou. " Wolfie what's wrong it's me".

" Ms. Cäcile how do you know Wolfram". Yuri asked.

" how do you know him".

" he's my boyfriend and you".

" he's my son".

" ah".

" what…Wolf". Yuri said and looked over at Wolfram.

" aunt Cäcilie please wait Wolfram's he doesn't".

" doesn't what Elizabeth".

" Wolfram…doesn't talk". Yuri said staring at Cäcilie.

" oh". 


	11. Chapter 11

It happen so fast Wolfram jumped to his feet, ran over to and upset Elizabeth, and slapped her across the face so hard she fell back.

" EH".

" WOLFRAM".

" I'm sorry Wolfram I lied I knew where they were but I couldn't I couldn't talk to them I couldn't ask why I know you wanted to know but I can't ask them".

" ask us what Lizzie". Conrad said.

" why'd you leave Wolfram alone Ms. Cäcilie". Yuri blankly asked walking over to a now crying Wolfram.

" what his father was suppose to take care of him after we left he was waiting at the house when we left it's not a surprise he never liked Wolfram if your Uncle Waltorana had stayed behind but he was helping god damn Esel he told us Wolfie died in an accident but once we found out he hadn't it has been 10 years and we came searching for him".

" why'd you leave". Yuri asked Wolfram crying into him.

" well Gwen's father passed away so we were going to the Voltaire house hold so Gwen could take his place as the head of the family".

" gggrrrr". Wolfram growled as he cried.

" Wolfie please forgive us".

" Wolfram". Yuri said pulling Wolfram away he looked so confused.

' how can I forgive them I have my friends I don't need them anymore I don't need any of them and I can forgive them for 10 years of my life gone'. Wolfram thought and shook his head no.

" ah Wolfie please I'm begging".

" Mr. Wolfram Ms. Carry has missed you why do you not forgive her". Greta said and Wolfram covered his ears.

" hmph he can't forgive them after they told the truth what an ignorant freak". Sara said pissing Yuri off.

" SARA DON'T CALL WOLF A FREAK HE HAS HIS REASONS".

" YOUR ONLY AGREEING WITH HIM BECAUSE THE FREAKS YOUR BOYFRIEND HE WAS BETTER OFF IN HIS OLD POSITION".

" for once Sara is right he was better off labeled target". Alford said.

" YOUR JUST KISSING UP TO HIM ALFORD".

" ALL OF YOU STOP IT THIS BEHAVIOR IS NOT APPROPRIATE". Murata yelled.

" SHUT UP MURATA". Sara snapped.

" SARALEGUI DON'T YELL AT YOUR BEST OF FRIENDS". Sara's mother yelled at her son.

" they're barely my friends anymore…YOU HAPPY FREAK YOU BROKE UP OUR FRIENDSHIP ARE YOU HAPPY".

" MASTER SARA DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER". Conrad yelled.

" DON'T YELL AT WOLFRAM YOUR THE PROBLEM YOU ATTENTION WHORE". Elizabeth yelled Wolfram's family glaring sad looks Wolfram backing away.

" YOUR THE WHORE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE".

" NO WAY YOU FREAKY LITTLE".

" SHUT UP ELIZABETH DON'T TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT". Yuri yelled at Elizabeth.

' stop yelling your friends'. Wolfram thought.

" NO YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WENT AFTER WOLFRAM SINCE YOU COULDN'T YOU COULD GET A GIRL".

" TSK I CAN GET A GIRL BUT AFTER MEETING A WHORE LIKE YOU I REALIZED ALL GIRLS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE".

" EH Yuri". Greta said and started to cry but yelling continued.

' Stop it all of you'. Wolfram said looking down.

" STOP FIGHTING EVERYONE THIS SOLVES NOTHING". Yosak said patting Greta's back while she cried.

" I'VE HATED ALL OF YOU SINCE WE MET". Elizabeth yelled.

" GOOD BECAUSE NO ONE EXCEPT THAT FREAK WOULD BEFRIEND YOU HE MUST BE RETARDED". Sara yelled.

" SARA". His mother yelled.

" WOLFRAM ISN'T RETARDED SARA YOUR JUST A BASTARD WHO'S CLINGY". Yuri said and Sara got mad.

" WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YURI YOUR A SELF CENTER SON OF A…".

" SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP". A new voice rang in the room surprising them all.

" EH". They all turned to Wolfram who held his hand over his ears.

" Wolf".

" SHUT UP NO MORE NO MORE FIGHTING NO MORE HURTING YOUR FRIENDS STOP IT". Wolfram yelled out his voice cracking a little.

" ah Bielefeld…spoke". Everyone was shocked.

" I…I CAN'T STAND IT NO MORE PLEASE STOP IT NO MORE HURTING NO MORE INSULTS NO MORE ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP IT". Wolfram yelled falling to his knees making everyone step forward a bit.

" WOLFRAM STOP YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF". Shinou yelled running to Wolfram.

" Cousin…I ruin everything I RUIN IT I RUIN IT I HATE IT I WISH I HAD NEVER EXISTED IF IM NEVER ABLE TO BE HAPPY FORGET LIFE I RUIN OTHERS LIVES JUST STOP IT ALL OF IT".

" EH WOLFRAM". Yuri yelled making Wolfram look up. " EH". Wolfram had blood coming from his mouth and Yuri ran over. " Wolf". Yuri said putting a hand on Wolfram's back as he spit up blood. "EH WOLF". Yuri yelled Wolfram who collapse onto Yuri.

" SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE OR HOSPITAL". Shinou yelled and people scurried as Yuri looked at a bloody crying Wolfram.

" Yu…ri".

" ah".

" Thank…you ha ha". Wolfram said smiling at Yuri who in turn was in tears.

" Wolf don't talk save your breath".

" I think he is bleeding from the voice cords in his throat".

" Yuri…how pretty is my voice". Wolfram asked smiling at Yuri.

" it's beautiful Wolf". Yuri smiled tears still falling.

" hm thanks Yuri". Wolfram said, coughed up a glob of blood, and fell unconscious.

" EH WOLF WOLF". Yuri shook Wolfram but it was no use.

" ah WOLFIE". Cäcilie said covering her mouth sirens heard in the background.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirens went off and Wolfram felt like he was moving but he couldn't move his body his eyes closed shut. He then felt air being pushed into his body and a hand gripping his hand.

" Wolf wake up". A voice said but Wolfram was too out of it to know the voice and then he passed out for what he thought was the last time until light flooded into his eyes.

" ah". Wolfram opened his eyes to see a plain room. He tried to move his arms but he was to weak and then he felt a grip on his hand and someone sniffling so he turned his head as much as he could. He saw the back of Yuri who was sniffling and used all his ability to grip Yuri's hand to show him he was awake.

" oh". Yuri turned once feeling the grip to see a smiling face staring at him. " Wolf". Yuri put his other hand on Wolframs cheek and brought their lips together. "Wolf your awake I am so grateful the doctor was wrong".

" ah". Wolfram realized the gauze and wraps around his neck.

" your surgery the doctors did it already Wolf you'll be able to talk".

" ah". Wolfram looked a little confused.

" the doctor said that you damaged some of your vocal cords but he was able to fix them".

" ah…". Wolfram finally able to move his arm moved it to his throat.

" It's been a week I wonder if your allowed to talk I'll go get a nurse I'm suppose to tell them if you wake up they thought you were going to be in a comma I was worried so much everyone was even Sara…if we hadn't fought".

" it's ok". Wolfram said with a smile.

" ah Wolf don't…".

" you'll all get punishment".

" EH". Yuri got nervous at the smile on Wolframs face. " just rest I'll go get a doctor". Yuri said and left returning with a doctor and nurse.

" ah so you've woken up that's good and also your throat should have healed on the inside the outside how ever is still getting better other than that it's ok to talk and you can go home this afternoon Mr. Bielefeld". The doctor said and left with the nurse.

" where is everyone else". Wolfram asked.

" I got mad and kicked them out I'm guessing they're at your house I wasn't really thinking ha ha I was upset when the doctor said you went into a comma like state and wouldn't wake up". Yuri rubbed the back of his head but then was pulled down meeting Wolfram's lips.

" ah". Yuri grabbed Wolfram by his cheeks and mashed his lips against Wolfram meeting over and over tongue and all.

" what time is it". Wolfram asked as they broke for air.

" 9:37". Yuri said and pushed his lips against Wolfram's again. " I love you Wolf".

" thank you Yuri for talking to me". Wolfram said and hugged Yuri.

" your welcome Wolfram". Yuri said and hugged him back.

" hm…wimp". Wolfram murmured.

" oh what". Yuri asked.

" nothing Yuri I just like talking…talking to you".

" hm well get some sleep alright I'll call your home and tell everyone your alright".

" hm don't leave". Wolfram said turning in the bed.

" I won't". Yuri kissed Wolframs head, covered him up, and took his phone out to call Wolframs family as Wolfram drifted off.

A few hours later Wolfram was awoken by Yuri and taken home to everyone. Yuri knocked on the door and a unfamiliar female opened the door.

" hello oh master Wolfram your back come in both of you it's freezing out". What she said was true there was snow on the ground when he collapsed it was clear of snow.

The boys stepped inside and the maid led them to a room where the others were sitting in front of the fire.

" oh Wolfram". Elizabeth said and stood up followed by the others.

" what happened is he ok".

" yah I am but I coughed up blood for you people so it's time for payback". Wolfram said and everyone was taken back by the new Wolfram.

" ah". Wolfram looked at Elizabeth who was kind of scared.

" you hid the truth Elizabeth but I've punched you in my right mind that was wrong but what's done is done". Wolfram shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Sara.

" oh".

" there are so many things I wanted to say to you when we first met but you bullied me and spread rumors also started the fight so for punishment". Wolfram grabbed Sara's arm and flipped him.

" OOF".

" there fair". Wolfram said holding a hand out to Sara.

" ow that hurt Bielefeld". Sara said taking Wolframs helping hand.

" yah I had years of worse…then my family I can't forgive 10 years of solitude but I forgive you for coming back". Wolfram smiled at his family.

" WOLFIE". Cäcilie yelled and hugged him.

" AH".

" MOTHER".

" ha ha…oh". Shinou laughed and then noticed Murata fell asleep on his shoulder. " hm". He covered him up with his his blanket and laid Murata on his lap.

" oh…Shinou".

" hey babe tired".

" yah".

" want to go".

"…I told them".

" mother was ok but father it took a while to calm him down then he understood". Murata said looking over to everyone.

" hm did you tell them about me".

" age and all".

" were they mad".

" not really they told me to be careful and wait till I'm 18…can I move in with you". Murata asked looking up at Shinou.

" of course when".

" when I turn 18".

" alright". Shinou said patting Murata's head.

" oh…if your tired Murata you can sleep upstairs instead of the couch". Wolfram said but Murata passed and laid on Shinou. " hm".

" oh Ken".

" I just remembered your birthdays in March Wolfram". Conrad said.

" it's march now". Wolfram said and Elizabeth ran over to Wolfram.

" I forgot they came in Wolfram uncle was very pleased at the request". She said and handed him the wrapped box.

" oh what's that". Yuri asked Everyone looking at Wolfram.

" that's a surprised there is a reason why it's wrapped".

" EH".

" oh by the way Wolfram your uncle should be home soon".

" oh Uncle Waltorana". Wolfram smiled.

" yep".

" alright hey Yuri".

" ah".

" I want to show everyone something help me bring it downstairs". Wolfram said pulling Yuri upstairs the others curious. Meanwhile Wolfram stopped in the hallway in front of a foreign room that was locked.

Wolfram took a key out and unlocked the door revealing a plain room. Yuri's eyes wandered around the room truly it was a plain room and empty except for a large painting covered with a giant white cloth blocking what was on the painting.

" help me lift it".

" but it's huge". Yuri complained.

" don't be a wimp". Wolfram said grabbing one side of the painting.

" alright". Yuri grabbed the other side and they carried it down stand and all.

They sat the painting in the middle of the living room everyone staring.

" it's a painting I've worked on since I was young I put family and friends on here". Wolfram said and pulled the cloth off.

" oh it's so…so real no way you painted this Bielefeld". Sara said shocked.

" I did I've worked on it since I was young I only had Conrart and Gwendal as they were when they left in my head I knew my mothers looks naturally then I painted you guys in even Greta by the way where is she".

" she's at home till the fighting stopped she came and visited".

" I can't remember anything honestly an I couldn't be happier". Wolfram said.

" we should hang this on the wall". Conrad said and Wolfram nodded.

" good idea I've had the perfect spot picked". Wolfram said and showed them the spot it was on the living room wall. " I can paint it on with this mixture I have upstairs that way when we take the painting off it will be perfectly printed on the wall and the original undamaged". Wolfram said and Yuri smiled as Conrad and Yosak lifted the painting up.

" Left Yosak no your other left". Conrad said guiding Yosak.

" you said the same thing last night". Yosak murmured getting a chuckle from the others.

" hm".

" Gwendal are you married or dating at all". Wolfram said and asked his big brother.

" ah yes it's Günter you remember little Gisela".

" yes his step daughter so your married Yosak and Conrart are dating".

" engaged Princy". Yosak said.

" oh I see and then I'm dating Yuri hm". Wolfram smiled and then noticed Yuri smiling at him still. " oh what".

" your voice is beautiful it expected from a beautiful boy". Yuri said and then kissed Wolfram's cheek.

" oh".

" THERE IT'S ON THE WALL". Yosak yelled getting everyone's attention.

" alright give me a minute I'll be back why don't you all sleep you look tired". Wolfram said and they all nodded.

" same rooms as last time I never changed anything". Wolfram said and went upstairs followed by everyone except Yuri who stayed to watch Wolfram put painting on the wall.

" shouldn't you be asleep". Wolfram asked Yuri who smiled sitting on the couch.

" I'm waiting on you I don't want to go to bed without you Wolf".

" fine this won't take long".

" hm". Yuri smiled as Wolfram climbed on a ladder and sprayed the painting. The painting look the same not wet at all and soon Wolfram was done and would need to let it sit over night so he climbed of the ladder and saw Yuri asleep on the couch.

" Yuri get up". Wolfram whispered in Yuri's ear.

" ngh 5 more minutes".

" god your a lazy wimp". Wolfram said and kissed Yuri making Yuri's eyes spring open.

" Wolf".

" good your up". Wolfram said.

" I'm tired Wolf". Yuri said and fell back asleep.

" humph". Wolfram thought and he got an idea. Wolfram moved to Yuri's ear again but instead of talking he bit Yuri's ear.

" OW WOLFRAM". Yuri sprang up holding his ear face red. " WHY'D YOU DO THAT WOLF".

" don't sleep on the couch use a bed".

" ow".

" oh yah that reminds me I had Elizabeth get these for you I know how you like them". Wolfram said handing Yuri the wrapped box.

" ah". Yuri unwrapped the box and his eyes widened. " Wolf how'd she get these".

" her uncles the company owner I want to try the trick". Wolfram said and Yuri just smiled.

" alright if you want". Yuri said and Wolfram put the heart in his mouth half way. " hm". Yuri smiled and bit the other half off then he kissed Wolfram again causing Wolfram to grab Yuri's cheeks.

Yuri started kissing down Wolfram's neck pulling off the gauze and wrapping.

" Yuri". Wolfram said and pulled Yuri by his wrist up the stairs.

" ah Wolf". Yuri said as Wolfram threw him into his room.

" I say we hand these out hm". Wolfram smiled holding the pocky's.

" yep". Yuri said and led Wolfram out the door. They went door to door starting with Sara and Alford.

" oh Yuri Bielefeld what's wrong".

" nothing we just want to give this to you guys". Yuri said holding out a pocky.

" ah how".

" Elizabeth's uncle".

" oh".

" here". Yuri gave them a heart.

" only one for both of us".

" share it".

" eh".

" hm". The two boys went down the hall to Murata and Shinou's room while Sara put the heart in his mouth.

" hm". Alford smiled and bit the other side and then kissed Sara.

After a while of sleeping the group of boys and Shinou decided to walk to Yuri's house to pick up Greta.

" it's nice out". Wolfram said making the others smile. Once the walk button on the intersection turned green Wolfram left followed by the others and then ….….….….….….….….….….….….BAM.

HI HI IT'S WOLFBLOOD9 lots of you like this story and I think that I might stop it here review if you want another chapter I'm also bringing an end to Murder soon an starting 2-3 long awaiting stories so please tell me if you want this story to end or another chapter.


End file.
